


Clowns like pizza, right?

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Only pizza makes a bad day be good, especially when shared with a cute clown...





	Clowns like pizza, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess_eklom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_eklom/gifts).



> For BlackNekoJess, prompt 360 'you had me at free pizza'

First dates weren't supposed to be a walking disaster, but for Quatre Winner this was absolutely the date from hell. The sheer fact that his sisters once again saw it fit to pair him up with some knob with whom Quatre had zero chemistry, let alone a damned thing in common with, made it far worse. Nursing a headache, he'd cut the date short and returned to his apartment. Anxious to get into the peach kefir he'd picked up from the local bodega, he was glad to have relocated unto New York City. A well thought escape, that was, until Aliah and Zayra had learned of his new ventures in the United States and began to actively meddle.

And whilst Quatre welcomed some sort of bond with any of his sisters, he detested his sheer inability to tell them to back off. 

Peeling off his coat, Quatre set it at the nearest hook - rubbing at his temples in an attempt to will the headache away. Attached to his refrigerator was a flyer for The Joulsen Family Circus, an all familiar troupe from his days in the war. They would be in town and Quatre knew of the dates and times, of a certain Acrobat Clown's show being the star for the opening night. But, Quatre didn't want to sit through routines he knew damn well by now or mingle with the children and masses. He only wanted the Clown, to find solace in his companionship.

Thus, he picked up tablet-comm and typed out a clear message. _Tell me when the show ends. Can't deal with people._

_Can't perform. Tweaked knee during practice. Uhler is filling in._ That surprised him. Trowa wasn't one to easily get injured, let alone let anyone take his act. __I'll grab pizza and head your way. Your trailer's still the same?_ _You had me at free pizza. I can't take Cathy's soup tonight. _Probably because Cathy only knew two seasoning ingredients and barely used them at all...___


End file.
